thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 4 Episode 20 Script
Ebony: Jay. Jay: Hi. Ebony: Is there something I can do? Jay: I, um, just wondered if, ah, you had time to change my dressings? If it's not convenient, I can... ---- Trudy: New recruits? Salene: Mouse and her new partner in crime, Sammy. She's a real asset. Well, usually. Lex: Looks like you lot have been having fun without me. Trudy, you're back. Trudy: Sure am. But, look, where is everyone else? Salene: We're all that's left. Cloe: Us and Ebony. Trudy: Oh no. What, just...disappeared? Like Bray? Salene: Bray is gone, too? Cloe: What about Amber's baby? Trudy: He's a beautiful boy. He's at the Ecos with Brady. Pride: You were with my tribe? Trudy: Amber and I just left them to go hunting...and the Technos got us both. I escaped and trailed them. They took her to a building on the outskirts. Pride: What building? Where? Trudy: Uhm, sector ten, I think. Near Tunnel Hill. Uh, it's a few stories high and there are lot of trees out the front which hide it from the road. Lex: I know the city like the back of my hand and I don't remember a building like that. Dee? Dee: Me neither. Cloe: I know it. ---- Ebony: So. Would that be all? ---- Lex: Why didn't you mention this before? Cloe: I didn't think to. Lex: A guarded building? As...as sheriff don't you think this is something I need to know about? Pride: Leave it, Lex. Cloe, what do you know about it? Cloe: Ved took me there. Trudy: Ved? Cou- Who's Ved? Salene: If Amber's there, maybe the others are, too. Pride: We need to find out as much about this building as we can. What, who's on there, how many guards, everything. Lex: She can find out from that run of a Techno she goes out with. Pride: Lex. Trudy: Cloe? Cloe: It's nothing serious. Salene: One thing, though. Ebony musn't get to know about Amber. From anybody. Pride: Cloe. Do you think you could find out more about this place from Ved? For Amber's sake. Cloe: I'll try. ---- Ved: Thank you. Thank you. Yeah. ---- Ebony: Was she beautiful? Jay: Sorry? Ebony: Whoever your last lover was. What am I, number five? Six? Jay: Wow, who do you think I am? Ebony: A girl likes to know how she rates. Jay: Ebony, I don't keep a chart if that's what you're thinking. Ebony: No, I wasn't. You have to go? Jay: I don't want to go. Ebony: Then don't. Jay: I must. Ebony: Of course. Then I'll, uhm, I'll probably see you later. Jay: I'll definitely see you later. ---- Lex: Where were you? I waited for an hour for you, what happened? Siva: Lex, not here! Not in broad daylight. Lex: Come again? Siva: You want people to see us? Lex: Doing what? We're talking. Siva, people talk. Siva: Oh no. Lex: Siva. Siva, what's going on? Siva: You wanna get us both deleted? Lex: Deleted? What are you talking about? Siva: Ram found out about the antibiotics I got for you. Lex: That scumbag. What did he do to you? Siva: I'd rather not. Lex: If he has any legs in that ??? can he scoots around then I'll break them. Siva: Lex, don't be a fool. You do anything it's as good as saying we're an item. Lex: He don't know yet? Siva: I don't think so. Lex, what will I do? Lex: Hey, take it easy, babe. We'll sort something out. I'll come back to see you later, okay? Siva: No. Lex: Don't worry. I'll make sure nobody sees me. ---- Pride: You're looking for me? Jay: We never got a chance to talk last time we met. Pride: Well as I recall there's nothing left to say. Jay: It's my job to make sure that what you did doesn't happen again. Pride: Well, I hope the pay is good, you're gonna be busy. Jay: For an intelligent man you can be very pigheaded. Pride: Why did you come here, Jay? Jay: To talk some sense into you. Pride: No, I mean...I mean why did you come here in the first place, you and your mob? Why turn an entire society upside down and force your rules on the people? You did understand the question? Jay: I have to thank you for what you did at the fence. Pride: Forget what I did by the fence. Jay: But if you step out of line again...your feet won't touch the ground. Be careful, Pride. Not everyone in my "mob" will understand your motives like I do. Trudy: Who was that? Pride: The enemy. ---- Mouse: Nothing works around here. Sammy: Have you got it switched on? Mouse: Do you think I'm daft? Mouse (Recording): "Nothing works around here." Sammy (Recording): "Have you got it switched on?" Mouse (Recording): "Do you think I'm daft?" Mouse: Yes! Do you wanna hear what kissing sounds like? ---- Boy: Look into the future, what do you see? I really need to know now, is there a place for me? Ved: Get out of here. Hi, I haven't been expecting you. Cloe: I've been thinking about what you said. Ved: About you and me getting together again? Cloe: Yes. Ved: And you decided? Cloe: Maybe. If you promise to be honest with me in the future. Ved: Honest? Cloe: I can't stop thinking about the other night at the tunnels. We were chased off by the guards. I can't stop thinking about it. Ved: About what? Cloe: About how you blank me out every time I mention it. If we don't clear it up it will always be between us. Ved: Trust me Clo', you don't wanna know. Cloe: But I do. What was it we did to make the guards react like that? Ved: It's not what we were doing. It's where we were. We weren't supposed to be there. Cloe: Why? What's so secret? Techno: Use the electricity carefully and sparingly. Ram wants you to be safe and responsible in your enjoyment. Ved: You think I'd tell you if I knew, Cloe? You're a virt. This is Techno stuff. Cloe: Ah, so you won't tell me. Ved: I can't. Now, if you want me to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Now let's move on to something interesting. Something like you and me. Cloe: I gotta go. Ved: You're mad at me. Cloe: No. Ved: You're mad at me, I can tell. Cloe: Ved, I do wanna see you again. I've just got a lot in my mind right now, that's all. Ved: Cloe! ---- Pride: Why would they take her there? Why there? Salene: You must be glad to have news of Amber. Pride: Well that depends, doesn't it? I mean I don't know what that place is but I'm pretty sure it's no summer camp. Salene: I never did understand. How long were you two together? Pride: Quite a while, actually, until...well, until Bray came. Salene: Amber always has been a special person. Pride: Yeah, we'll get her back, Salene. Try not to worry. What's this? Salene: Rewind it. Mouse (Recording): "Nothing works around here." Sammy (Recording): "Have you got it switched on?" Mouse (Recording): "Do you think I'm daft? Yes! Do you wanna hear what kissing sounds like?" ---- Ebony: Reports. Ram: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I've got a brilliant idea. Why don't you help me test out my new cyber reality space game? Java: Yeah, Ebony. Why don't you do that? Ebony: I'm not good with gadgets. Ram: It's not a gadget, it's fun. So? You'll do it? Great. Ebony: I'd rather not. Ram: I'd rather you did. Java. Could you please set up the black room? Java: Gladly. Ram: Goody. ---- Dee: Lex, you look worked. Lex: Just got back from sector seven. Dee: Ah, no wonder you're bushed. Is it me or are they loopier than usual over there? Lex: It's the noise. VCRs, radios, buzz saws. And there's this one guy with a drill surrounded by holes. Dee: We should look on sector six. Lex: Something bothering you? Trudy: Don't you get sick of doing the Technos dirty work? Lex: I'm keeping the peace. Trudy: They wrecked the peace. Seems to me they should be the ones to keep it. Or is it in your best interest to help out? Lex: Meaning what? Trudy: Oh, well, nothing so profitable as a bit of collaboration, ey, Lex? Lex: You should know all about that, Trudy. Supreme Mother to the Chosen. Or doesn't that count? Trudy: Of course it counts, Lex. Every day I have to deal with having done that. But there is a big difference to what I did then and what you are doing now. Lex: Here we go. Trudy: The Chosen didn't give you a choice. They got into your mind whether you wanted them to or not. But it seems that what you're doing for the Technos did not take a lot of persuasion. But then again, you always were into self-preservation, weren't you, Lex? ---- Ram: What? You didn't expect me to be on wheels here as well, did you? That's on destroy. Ebony: What are we destroying? Ram: Virts. What else? Ebony: Is that it? Ram: No, no, that's just the first attack. Wake up, Ebony, you're injuries won't hurt any less just because it's a game. Ebony: Do they feel anything? Ram: How can they? They are just computer images. Well done, Ebony. Oh, and one other thing. If I'm destroyed, you're stuck here. Savvy? I triple-locked the black room door. I know, I'm mad. Oh. Watch out for that one. She's clever. Where is she? This is better than I hoped. Ha! You've done well, Ebony. You've done very, very well. ---- Sammy: They're bound to be talking too, not just kissing. Mouse: Well, because I suppose between kissing they have to say things like "That was quite nice" and "One other" and things. Here it goes. Pride (Recording): "Don't you think it's about time we did it, Salene?" Salene (Recording): "I suppose so, Pride." Pride (Recording): "I'm about ready for it, aren't you?" Salene (Recording): "I think we've waited long enough. And I'm fed up with those T-bars, anyway." Mouse: What? Pride (Recording): "It makes my mouth water just to think of it. Fried leg of Sammy." Salene (Recording): "And roast shoulder of Mouse. Yum." Mouse: They're gonna eat us. Pride (Recording): "I think they are tasty enough now. And with the electricity and all that we can just bung them in the oven." ---- Trudy: Yeah, but aren't there guards there? How do you think we'll get through that department? Pride: Cloe. Anything? Cloe: Nothing. It's just not talked about. That's gotta be bad. Pride: Dee recced the area today. She, uhm, thinks there's a way in. Dee: Forget pass the guards and there's a lot of them. There's this dodgy looking bit of wire round the back. Pride: Now if anyone doesn't fancy this I'll go myself. I owe it to Amber. Dee: I'm in. Lex, too. Trudy: Yeah. And me. Cloe: Can I come? Salene: Cloe, I hate to do this to you again, but can you please keep an eye on Mouse and her new friend? Pride: Please. For Amber? Cloe: Okay. Pride: Right. Nineteenhundred. By the old cinema, edge of the city. Tell Lex. Trudy: Wait. Does he have to come? Pride: He's handy. Salene: Pride? I know it's a bit late to say...wasn't there any other way of doing this? Pride: Why? Salene: What if it goes wrong? I mean I just keep on thinking about what Jay said would happen if you stepped out of line again. Pride: It won't go wrong. Besides, Amber's worth the risk. ---- Lex: Told you I'd get to you. Siva: Lex, are you mad? Lex: ...Lex always keeps his promises. Siva: Stay away from me until I can work something out, will you? Lex: Baby, miracles I can do. Siva: You sure nobody saw you? Lex: Come here. Java: Out! Lex: It's not what you think. Java: Out! Lex: Java, I...Come on. I'm sure that...okay, okay. But if you make her suffer - Java: You tired of life? Siva: I'm tired of being cooped up here. I'm tired of being a fantasy toy for that creep. Java: Then why did you agree to it? I'll tell you why. Because he fed you when you were starving. Put clothes on your back. You've seen the way the virts live in this town? Like animals. Is that how you want to end up? Siva: No. Java: Then do yourself a favour and dump him. Today. ---- Salene: What happened to Lex? Dee: He'll be here. Trudy: More's the pity. Dee: We could do worse. Trudy: You work with him, right? Dee: He does a good job. Trudy: That can't be easy. Dee: I tell you. When it hits the fan, he's the man. Pride: We give him one more minute, then we move without him. Lex: I wouldn't do that. Not if you wanna get this done. Pride: Cutting it close, Lex. Lex: I was held up. ---- Ram: For you. Ebony: Thank you. Ram: Put them over there, would you? Pollen. Well, my dear...I'll get straight to the point. I thought I'd do this the traditional way. But you will forgive me for not getting down on one knee. Will you do me the honour of becoming my third wife? ---- Lex: We need a diversion. Pride: Anyone? Trudy: I'll do it. Lex: I can move faster. Trudy: After the amount of time I spent with the Ecos I could walk over broken glass and not make a sound. Salene: That's settled then. Trudy, you draw the guards to the front, we'll sneak in. Hey, good luck. Trudy: You too. ---- Pride (Recording): "I think they are tasty enough now. And with the electricity and all that we can just bung them in the oven." Mouse: They don't really mean that, do they? Cloe: You never heard of Hansel and Gretel? Mouse: Don't say that. Cloe: How did you get this recording? Sammy: Just...just did. Cloe: Just did, ey? Well, just let this be a lesson to the both of you. People who listen in on other people never hear anything good about themselves. Now Sammy, go and get me a knife and fork. I wanna have a taste of Mouse's toes. ---- Lex: That's one heavily guarded building. Why? Salene: Shh, listen. Trudy. Techno guard 1: Hey. Techno guard 2: Come on, we got a ??? infiltration. Pride: It's now or never. ---- Ram: Do you realise what would be yours if you were to accept my proposal? Ebony: More than I could imagine, I'm sure. Ram: All of my technology would be yours. Ebony: But...I... Ram: You'll never have to want for anything again. You'd have power beyond your wildest dreams. Freedom to do, well, anything. Cat got your tongue? Looks like it's cliché day today. Ebony: Why you'd wanna marry me when...when you have Java and Siva? Ram: Good question. Why does an antique dealer want a rare plate? Why does an art collector want a rare painting? You are part of a special triptych. A limited edition. Priceless. Ebony: So, you want me to complete your set? Ram: Is that wrong? Ebony: So love has nothing to do with it? Ram: I'll give you until the flowers start to fade. I musn't press you...for days...a week. Ebony: Yeah, sure. I, uh, appreciate it and I'll get back...to you. ---- Lex: Check in there. Salene: Okay. Lex: Anything? Salene: No, nothing. What does this remind you of? Dee: That old movie? Frankenstein? Pride: Definitely some kind of experiment. Come on, let's get them down from there. Salene: They seem to be in suspended animation. What sort of monsters would do this to people? Pride: Amber? Amber, it's Pride. Salene: She can't hear anything. Pride: She can't even see anything. What have they done to you? Category:Script Category:Series 4